


Don't deny yourself

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 源自我和一位朋友的一次讨论。还有一点Perkz和Caps双Alpha的背景设定。Omega!Mikyx/Omega!Jankos
Relationships: Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski
Kudos: 20





	Don't deny yourself

**Author's Note:**

> 源自我和一位朋友的一次讨论。还有一点Perkz和Caps双Alpha的背景设定。  
> Omega!Mikyx/Omega!Jankos

Mihael正在排位的队列中，门上突然传来一阵猛烈地敲击。只有Marcin会这样敲门，仿佛再晚一秒开门他就会死在门口。

Mihael早就习惯了Marcin永远的小题大做，不紧不慢地走过去开了门。但这次不一样，他才把门拉开了一条缝，Marcin就倒进了他的房间，仿佛真的是门再晚一秒开门就会死在门口。和他一起挤进门缝的还有一阵无法形容的信息素气味。

Mihael吃了一惊，把Marcin拖进房间之后迅速关上了门。

房门隔绝了大部分信息素的味道，但Marcin身上还在不断地往外散发出一种甜腻的气息。很显然，Marcin正在发情。Mihael本能地不喜欢这种味道，但看着Marcin失神的眼睛，他又不忍心置之不理。

“怎么了？”Mihael关切地问。他其实多少猜到了一些，开门时飘进来的气味里有明显的Alpha信息素，很显然，他们的某个队友发情了，而Marcin则是被Alpha的味道刺激才进入了发情期。

Marcin的描述和Mihael想得差不多，但更糟糕，不是他们有一个Alpha队友发情了，而是两个——Luka和Rasmus。这是Rasmus的分化发情，他们早就知道Rasmus会在这时候分化并迎来第一次发情期，所以Mihael早早躲在自己房间打排位。Rasmus和Luka早就是一对了，只不过Rasmus一直没有分化，不算真正成年，所以他们没有更进一步的亲密关系。也因此，到了Rasmus分化的时候，队友们默契地把他们单独留在了一起，并且其他人都避嫌地把自己关在房间里，只有Marcin这种不知天高地厚的人才会在这种时候依然在走廊里乱逛，无所顾忌地去厨房找吃的，也因此遭到了报应。

但是Rasmus并没有如他们预计的那样分化成一个Omega，而是成了一个Alpha。也许是出于Alpha之间的竞争，总之在Rasmus进入发情状态之后，Luka依然跟着进入了发情期。而Marcin恰好在这个时候路过了他们的房门口，虽然他们关着门，但强烈的Alpha信息素还是飘进了走廊里，而Marcin作为一个Omega，被Alpha的信息素刺激之后毫无抵抗力地进入了发情状态。

按照Marcin的说法，他没有敲开那两个Alpha的房门而是坚持着走到Mihael的卧室寻求帮助已经用掉了他全部的意志力。

在听完Marcin添油加醋的描述后，Mihael理智地说：“如果你好好吃药是不会出现这种问题的。”

“我上个月可能忘记了。”Marcin尴尬地说。

“忘记了？还是故意的？”Mihael追了一句。

“我不知道。”Marcin狼狈地回答。

Mihael叹了口气：“你最应该做的确实应该是找他们帮忙。现在怎么办？是找Grabbz把你送进他们房间，还是我送你去医院？”

“不，你不明白，Miky，”Marcin几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“我需要的不是Alpha，而是你。就像Caps，他分化成了Alpha，进入发情期，按通常的理解他这个时候应该需要一个Omega，但实际上他需要的只是Luka——虽然我路过的时候他们的情况还不太和谐，但显然，他们并不需要Omega也不想被打扰。而我，我需要的只是你而已。”

这类话Mihael已经听过不止一次，Marcin总是无所顾忌地对他剖白内心。Mihael当然知道Marcin喜欢他，但他从没有给与回应。他不像Marcin，总是不顾后果，他认真考虑过很多次，每一次的答案都是“不”。他甚至偶尔会自嘲自己对这件事的思考，因为否决根本不需要考虑——即使他们相互喜欢，但哪有两个Omega在一起这种事？所以Mihael不想给Marcin希望，不，他不能答应Marcin。

这次也不例外。

“……行，”Mihael短暂停顿了一瞬，“那就去医院吧。”

“……”Marcin无言地盯着他看了好一会，终于开口，“你就不能帮帮我吗？”

Mihael沉默了，没有回答。

“行，那你选一个你觉得合适的。”这是Marcin回答。

“这应该是你自己决定。”Mihael无奈地说。

“既然你不肯帮我，那其他对我来说都一样。”Marcin看着Mihael的眼睛，“所以，挑一个你觉得合适的吧。”

Mihael不知所措地看着Marcin，他不知道该如何代替他做这个决定。这完全应该是Marcin自己来做决定的事，而不是他来。更何况，在他内心——他不太愿意承认，但确实如此——他觉得这两种选择都不是他愿意看到的，他既不希望其他Alpha来解决这件事，因为这显然也违背Marcin的意愿，又不觉得撇下Marcin让他去医院会更好。但如果是Marcin想要的那种解决方式，Mihael自问自己是无法答应的。他不知道怎么做更好。

就在他发呆的档口，他觉得有一双手解开了他的裤子拉链。

“Marcin。”Mihael颤声喝止，他试图抓住Marcin的手，但是晚了一步，Marcin的双手像是灵活的鱼，从他掌心溜走，隔着内裤刺激着他的性器。

Mihael不是个Alpha，他和Marcin一样是个Omega，照理说他不会对任何其他Omega产生兴趣，但这样直接的刺激下，谁都会有反应。在Mihael有了反应之后，Marcin甚至爬近他，用自己的脸颊去蹭Mihael勃起的东西。Mihael在心里骂着脏话，Marcin太会利用自己的优势了，他这样的讨好是谁都无法抗拒的。

Mihael闭上眼睛抬起头，喉结上下滚动着，艰难地拒绝道：“别这样Marcin。”

“你也不是毫无反应嘛。”Marcin玩弄着Mihael的性器，玩味地反问。他已经大胆地把手伸进了内裤里，“既然你也需要发泄，那为什么不呢？”

Mihael无声地摇了摇头，他已经说不出抗议的话，他只能祈求Marcin醒悟过来快点停手。但是Marcin没有，他拉下了Mihael的内裤。Mihael没有睁眼，他不敢看，他并不知道自己是在逃避什么——或者在期待什么，但他没有看，没有躲，没有反抗，没有喝止，他只是闭着眼睛，沉默地，等待即将发生的事。

他感觉Marcin坐到了自己身上。

“上帝啊。”Mihael轻声惊叹了一句，这简直是他人生至此最美妙的一刻了，比他此前任何一次幻想中的都更精彩。尽管他一直在回避Marcin的示好——但他曾经无数次幻想这一刻，在深夜他独自释放自己的时候，他曾经在脑子里一次又一次地勾勒这样的场景，他和Marcin。而当它真的发生的时候，Mihael还是不得不惊叹于这一刻的美妙。

他听到Marcin凑在他耳边的轻笑。

“你就这么想让我上你吗？”Mihael终于睁开了眼睛，Marcin浅灰绿的眼睛近在咫尺，因为发情期的缘故，这双眼睛微微有些发红，却毫不退让地和他对视着。

“是。”Marcin一如既往地坦率直白，“操我吧，Miky。当我求你……”

Mihael叹了口气，“你不用这样。”他搂住Marcin的脖子，吻在他的唇上，

他们交换了一个缠绵的吻，Marcin的呼吸越发急促了。“快点，Miky。”他催促道，扭动着身体，难耐又迫切。

对于发情期的Omega来说，他们确实在无用功上耽误了太多时间。

然而就在这种时候，那种潜藏着的担忧又浮了上来。Mihael不确定自己是不是能够帮Marcin解决发情期的问题。他认为答案显然是不，Omega的发情期必须由Alpha来解决，这是因为Alpha和Omega客观存在的体能差距。两个Omega是没有结果的，他想，不，这一切就不该发生。

“Miky，”Marcin催促着，他很清楚Mihael的担忧，一句话就堵死了他的退路，“我们现在这样，没办法做别的选择了。”他说，“无论如何，求你了，继续下去吧，至少做完这一次。然后你可以把我……送医院，送去Luka那里，随便你怎么想。”

“别在我上你的时候提Luka。”Mihael没好气地把Marcin推倒在地板上，他知道此刻他们别无选择，只能暂时收起自己的担忧。

“唔……”Marcin呻吟了一句，“你听起来好像一个Alpha。”他的语气有幸灾乐祸的兴奋。

Mihael没做声。他是Omega，一个Omega不该对另一个Omega有这么重的占有欲，这不正常。Mihael当然知道答案是什么，他骗不了自己的内心，但他咬着嘴唇，让自己看起来能更冷酷一点。

“但我喜欢你这种吃醋的样子。”Marcin不留情面地点破，他的手环上了Mihael的脖子。

“我只是不想觉得扫兴。”Mihael装作没好气地说。

Marcin毫不介意，似乎很享受Mihael在他身体里的挺动，没一会就闭上眼睛呻吟起来。Marcin意乱情迷的样子实在太具有诱惑力，Mihael本能地感到嫉妒，这种对其他漂亮Omega的嫉妒里还混着一点杂质——一想到这样的Marcin迟早有一天会属于其他Alpha，在发情期将这一面展现给别人，就让他觉得非常不情愿。这让他加重了自己的动作。发情期Omega的甬道紧紧包裹住他的性器，有节奏地收缩着，刺激得Mihael都快稳不住自己的身体了。他只能在暗暗庆幸自己按时吃了抑制药物，即使在这种情况下，即使是做爱也不至于进入发情期，不然两个发情的Omega绝无可能照顾好彼此。

房间里信息素的味道更浓郁了。Mihael本能地不喜欢另一个Omega的味道，但他不得不承认Marcin闻起来如此香甜。他带着一种发泄不出的愤怒操着身下的人。他当然有理由愤怒，不仅仅是因为Omega之间本能的相斥，还因为Marcin把一切都搞砸了。他明明已经这么努力在回避和Marcin之间发展出进一步的亲密关系，但Marcin还是让一切都不可挽回地发生了。

感觉到了什么的Marcin睁开眼睛，“Mihael，你生我的气了吗？”

Marcin眼睛发红，快要哭出来了似的，这不仅仅因为发情期的情欲，也源于快感带来的生理性泪水。即使明知他在装模作样，Mihael还是立刻心软了，“我……”他几乎就要把实话脱口而出，但他顿了顿，藏起了自己的情绪，冷冷地回答，“当然，看看你都干了什么？”

“哦……”Marcin垂下眼睛，“对不起，对不起……对不起Miky，对不起……”他当真了，神色慌张地道着歉。

他每说一句，Mihael就觉得自己的心脏被恶狠狠地刺了一针。我干了什么？他想。看着Marcin近乎绝望的神情，他再也不能狠着心保持自己的伪装。“我没有生你的气。”他说。

Marcin难以置信地摇头，“你不用为了安慰我……”

Mihael没有让他说完，他低下头，蹭了蹭Marcin的脖子，慢慢从脖子一路吻到胸口，然后他直视着Marcin困惑的眼睛，认认真真地说，“我喜欢你Marcin。抱歉，我应该早点让你知道的。”

Marcin捂住自己的嘴，发出一声近乎呜咽的惊呼，他射了。

但是这些还不够，发情期的Omega更需要后穴的满足。射精只会加剧这种对快感的欲望而已。Marcin挺着腰，带着哭腔祈求Mihael给他更多的满足。Mihael无言地看着Marcin敏感又失控的样子，觉得自己确实也有很多很多想要发泄的。他俯身去吻Marcin敏感的脖子，在Marcin断断续续的抗议中挑逗着他身上每一处敏感的位置，当然也没有放过最要命的，Marcin身体里那一处。性爱的快感让Omega的甬道早就湿润得一塌糊涂，敏感点被反复操弄的刺激让Marcin挣扎着扭动起来。Mihael几乎控制不住他本能的反抗，他毕竟不是Alpha，没有这样的体能，但幸好这没有持续多久，Marcin就在要弄坏嗓子的哭喊中颤抖着达到了高潮。

快感逐渐平复之后Marcin软绵绵地躺在地上，Mihael摸了摸他的脸，发情期的热潮没有消退的迹象，反而因为性爱的刺激愈演愈烈。

Marcin伸手拨弄着Mihael被汗水湿成一络络的刘海，把Mihael拉进了一个迫切的深吻里。Marcin吻得很动情，但Mihael却心不在焉，刚才的性爱太剧烈，他自己的呼吸都没有平复，无论如何没有体力再继续。可这些都还不足以抚慰Omega发情期的需求。他开始痛恨起自己Omega的身份来。如果是Alpha的话，就不会有这些问题了，Mihael丧气地想。

Marcin显然发现了Mihael的走神，他停下了这个吻，环着Mihael脖子的手却没有放开，他凑在Mihael耳边，用轻而无力的声音说，“没事的Miky，我可以去医院，我可以去找别人……我……”他说话时懒洋洋的语调还带着浓重的情欲，Mihael感觉有什么堵在心里，他不想让Marcin去找别人，但他也没有办法满足另一个Omega，这太矛盾了，他不知道该怎么办。他此前那么小心翼翼地回避，就是不想面对这种局面。他甚至觉得Marcin有些自私，为什么明知道结果却还偏要不知收敛。

“或者……你有没有什么工具。”Marcin又说。Mihael红了脸。“也许你没有，抱歉，我以为每个Omega都会有呢。但你……”Marcin说不下去了，“抱歉，麻烦把我送去医院吧。或者你不介意去我房间的话，可以帮我去拿……”

“我有。”Mihael说。在Marcin睁大眼睛难以置信的神情里，他扭过头，语气毫无起伏地说，“你等一下。”他从自己的橱里翻出了一根按摩棒，Marcin说得对，每个Omega都会有。在这种尴尬又紧急的局面下，他宁愿选择让Marcin用自己的，也不想出门穿过走廊去Marcin的房间里找。

Marcin接过东西时手都是抖的。他看着Mihael，脸红得不正常。Mihael想起了之前每一次Marcin式玩笑，Marcin总是这样，色厉内荏，一边说着最下流的笑话一边捂着脸害羞，他觉得有些好笑。“我不看你。”Mihael转过身去，重新坐到电脑前，“你能自己爬到床上去吗？”

他不知道Marcin在怎么做，但他控制不住地去幻想，幻想着Marcin趴在床上抬起屁股用他的按摩棒玩弄自己的样子。他想得太入神，以至于一直都没有唤醒电脑，等他回过神来的时候，他面前漆黑的屏幕恰好倒映着Marcin在他床上的动作，和他幻想得一样糟糕。Marcin撅起屁股趴在床上，抓着按摩棒的一端用力往自己身体里按，迫切而不知满足的样子。Mihael觉得小腹发热，但还在不应期的身体并没有给他任何进一步的反应。

他强迫自己唤醒电脑，不去看也不去想他身后发生的事情，但是Marcin显然不会这么轻易放过他。

“Miky，”Marcin的声音从他背后传来，像是恶魔诱惑人堕落的低语，让人无法抗拒，“帮帮我。”他说，“我好难受。”

“要我怎么帮你。”Mihael尽可能平静地发问，他舌头发苦。他知道只要他转身，就会陷入无法摆脱的纠缠，而且从此以后再也无法回头。不仅仅是Marcin不会放他走，他自己也会陷进去的。他谨慎的理智让他不要再继续做没有结果的事……

但Marcin就是有办法摧毁他的全部理智。

“求求你，帮帮我，我好难受。”Marcin的祈求带着哭腔，那种得不到满足引发的崩溃，“我需要你，我只是……需要你。求求你Miky。”

Mihael甚至能想象出他难耐地扭动着的样子，这击溃了Mihael苦苦支撑的最后一丝防线。他叹了口气，放下了鼠标，走回了床边，“你想让我怎么做？”

“我只是想要你在我身边而已。”Marcin又红了脸，小声但心虚地回答，很显然，刚刚的一切都源自他夸张的表演，他是故意的，但Mihael已经不想怪他了。“你什么都不用做。”Marcin说，“你在这里就好。”

“看着你？”Mihael不怀好意地追问了一句。

Marcin扭过头不接触Mihael的目光，但他点了点头。Mihael饶有兴致地看着他发红的耳尖，继续自己恶意的挑逗，“知道我在看着你会让你兴奋吗？”

Marcin抖了一下，但还是点了点头，Mihael很满意这样的效果。“如果，这样呢。”他的手指划过Marcin尾椎。Marcin控制不住地全身颤抖起来，他的双膝再也支撑不住身体的重量，他倒在床上，身体蜷成一团，但手更用力地抽送着插在自己身体里的按摩棒。

“Miky，”Marcin把头埋进床里，只发出含糊的声音，“抱我。”

Mihael依言把他圈在怀里，他能感觉到Marcin身体的每一次悸动。“只要你抱着我就好，哪怕你什么都不做，你抱着我我就能高潮。”Marcin把脸藏在Mihael的臂弯里，他不敢看Mihael，但说出的话却一如既往地让人脸红。Mihael能感觉到Marcin皮肤传来的热度，他自己也跟着红了脸。

“Miky，”Marcin趴在他怀里，一边用按摩棒操弄着自己，一边说着他和举止一样下流的话，“你也会用这根东西操你自己吗？”他微微抬起头，等着Mihael的回答。

Mihael红了脸，沉默地点了点头。

“唔……”Marcin咽下一句呻吟，Mihael分明看到他用力把按摩棒往身体里推了很深一下，深到他全身都在发抖。

“那你……你这么做的时候，会想着我吗？”

Mihael看着Marcin期待的眼神，他不想骗Marcin，他点了头。他想起之前的自己，他确实这么做过，而且总是这么做，在寂静的失落的夜晚，他独自一人需要释放自己欲望的时候，他会想着Marcin自慰，在高潮的时候失控地哭喊着这个的名字。这些都没有人知道，也许甚至没有人猜测过，因为他一直都在回避Marcin——两个Omega之间不可能发生什么的不是吗？

Marcin若有所感地问，“你会喊着我的名字高潮吗？”

“会的，Marcin，我会的。”Mihael直视着Marcin的眼睛。

这一次，失控的终于不是他，换Marcin在他怀里，颤抖得不能自已。Marcin狠狠把按摩棒往自己身体里推进去，他甚至不再需要更多的抚慰和刺激，光是想象Mihael在自慰的时候喊他的名字就足够让他高潮。

“Miky，天呐，Mihael……”Marcin在高潮中近乎崩溃地哭了起来，“标记我吧。”他哀求着。

Mihael无声地苦笑了一下，简直像是噩梦，他想，还是没有办法逃离那种无能为力的困境。“清醒点，我没法标记你。”

“咬吧，哪怕不能标记，我想要你。全部的你。”

Mihael犹豫着，却依言咬在Marcin的脖子上。Marcin哭喊着他的名字，射得一塌糊涂，身后也湿得不堪。面对着这样的Marcin，Mihael毫无抵抗力地又一次硬了。

第二次高潮之后的Marcin全身发软，赖在Mihael的怀里不肯动，他的体力消耗殆尽，但热潮还没有完全消退。直到Mihael再一次在他身体里发泄了自己的冲动，Marcin的发情期才终于过去。

折腾了这么久他们都累得不行，尤其是Marcin，就算发情期的Omega需要做爱，但是三次的高潮也足以让他累到几近昏迷，他哪儿也去不了，只能赖在Mihael的床上过夜。Mihael自己也快累晕了，黑暗中他搂着Marcin，感觉到前所未有的安宁。他本以为自己会陷入惊慌失措的深渊，但是没有，在这一切既成事实之后，他终于决定不再逃避自己真实的内心。做出这个决定后，他突然觉得如释重负，倦意随即将他淹没，他们黏黏糊糊地相互拥抱着睡死过去，直到第二天快中午才被窗帘里漏进的阳光叫醒。

Mihael还打算赖一会床，却清楚地感觉到Marcin几乎是从他身边弹了起来。“天呐。”一如既往Marcin式大惊小怪的惊叹，“Mihael，我们昨天……发生了什么？”

“嗯？”Mihael睡眼惺忪，他倒是挺佩服Marcin的体力的，被折腾成这样只睡了一夜就又生龙活虎了。他可还是很累呢。

“天呐我昨天……”Marcin像噎住了似的停顿了一下，终于回忆起来发生了什么。“对不起Mihael，对不起。”他慌乱地说，“我昨天发情了，然后我……我可能有点不正常，但是，对不起……”他的声音因为心虚渐渐低了下去，语无伦次地道着歉，然后小心翼翼地问，“我知道你不愿意，我不该对你……但是，我是说，我们还能做朋友吗？”

“朋友？”Mihael反问。

Marcin瞬间沉默了，死一样的寂静，仿佛过了一万年之久，然后Mihael听到了Marcin绝望声音，“我懂了，对不起，Mihael，我是说，我以后不会再打扰你了。”

Marcin说完起身打算离开。“等一下，”Mihael叫住了他。Marcin回头，Mihael抱着被子翻了个身，正对着他，“你跑到我房间里发情，跟我做爱，用了我的工具来自慰，”Mihael说，在Marcin绝望的神色里毫不犹豫地继续，“躺在我的怀里喊着我的名字高潮，把我的床弄得一塌糊涂，最后问我能不能做朋友？不！”说到这里Mihael停了下来，他睁开眼，看着Marcin心如死灰的表情，和他对视了有那么一会，终于忍不住笑出声来，他欣赏着Marcin脸上困惑又震惊的表情，带着收敛不住的笑意说：“当然不，因为这不是朋友之间可以发生的事。这种关系叫恋人，或者说男朋友。你不打算负起责任来吗？Marcin？”

没等他再问第二遍，Marcin已经拥住他，仿佛要用光全身力气一样吻住了他的嘴。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实Jankos累得要死全身都痛，在获得Mikyx的答复之后就倒在床上怎么叫都不肯起来了。  
> 他刚才只是被吓得精神了而已。


End file.
